Gravity Interactive
, Inc. | image = Image:GravityInteractive_logo.png | imagewidth = 250 | type = Private company | industry = Video Game Publishing | founded = 2003 March | hq = Buena Park, California, USA | people = Hyun Chul Park, Chairman & CEO Seungtaik Baik, COO Jonathan J. Lee, CFO | products = MMORPG and Mobile video games | employees = 11-50LinkedIn 2015 Aug. 26 | parent = GRAVITY Co., Ltd. | subsidiaries = L5 Games | website = Gravity Interactive Website }} Founded in March 2003, LLC was created to host games developed by GRAVITY Co., Ltd. for North America. It is based in Buena Park, California near Orange County. History was initially provided with several servers from GRAVITY Co.,Sample Contracts - Equipment Sales Agreement and began beta testing of the International Ragnarok Online (iRO) service in 2003.About Gravity Interactive - Gravity KR Website Commercial service subsequently began on June 1, 2003. In 2005, also began hosting the North American version of ROSE Online (naROSE). On January 1, 2006, LLC became , Inc.SEC 20-F Filing 2006 Annual Report After ROSE Online's original developers TriggerSoft was dissolved by GRAVITY Co. in 2007, development became outsourced to all publishers, including . In February 2008, began beta testing its third MMORPG, Requiem: Bloodymare.Requiem Closed Beta Information. Later that year, gained localization rights from their parent company for Ragnarok Online. In July of 2010, launched the WarpPortal account platform along with their new Gateway game launcher. It became a mandatory requirement for accessing their recently acquired game Dragonica, which was met with negative feedback due to Gateway's beta state. In addition, the name Dragonica was already copyrighted in the USA, so the game was renamed to Dragon Saga.WarpPortal Forums 2010 Sept. 28 Around mid to late 2012 began beta testing its fourth MMORPG, Maestia: Rise Of Keledus. In April 2013, began beta testing the second title in the Ragnarok Online series. Ragnarok Online II was launched in May of 2013 and also made it available on Steam.Ragnarok Online 2 Launch Information In November of 2013, GRAVITY Co. ceased development of Requiem and outsourced the game to Gravity CIS and for their respective servers.Requiem Website 2015 Nov. 15 Some time in 2014, Barunson Interactive ceased development on Dragonica either because the company was dissolved by GRAVITY Co. or absorbed into their development team. began negotiations to take over development on the title and in February of 2015, became the new developers of Dragonica.WarpPortal Forums 2015 Sept. 26 On 2015 July 22, offered RO and RO2 players a chance to beta test a new GRAVITY Co. mobile game known by its alias as Project B. The beta test ran for a few days and then was never heard of ever again.WarpPortal Forums 2015 Aug. 11 In November of 2015, submitted an application to acquire the trademark of Metal AssaultJUSTIA Trademarks 2016 Feb. 14, which shut down in 2012 March.OnRPG 2016 Feb. 14 The online game was originally developed by Korean company GNI Soft and published by Aeria Games.MetaCritic 2016 Feb. 14StrategyWiki 2016 Feb. 14 A website was compiled some time after the acquisition along with a registration page.Gravity Interactive's Metal Assault site 2016 Feb. 14Metal Assault Landing Page 2016 Feb. 14 later collaborated with Playsaurus to develop Ragnarok Clicker for the PC and eventually port it to smartphones. In January of 2017, launched the preregistration page for Ragnarok Journey,WarpPortal Forums 2017 Mar. 05 a localization of Ragnarok Online Web. The MMORPG.com website was given beta keys to pass out in March for the game's closed beta test.MMORPG.com 2017 Mar. 05 However, decided to utilize beta keys in a lottery-like fashion, making it so those interested in beta testing only have a chance to participate.Ragnarok Journey Website 2017 Mar. 05 This detail was not included in the MMORPG.com website. Games currently develops in-house: * ROSE Online (PC) * Requiem: Rise of the Reaver (PC) * Dragon Saga (PC) * Ragnarok Online II (PC) currently offers: * Ragnarok Online (PC) * Metal Assault (PC) * Ragnarok Clicker (PC/Mobile) * Ragnarok Journey (PC) * Record of Lodoss War Online (PC) * Heroes of Arzar (PC) * Ragnarok: Valkyrie Uprising (Mobile) * Ragnarok: Renaissance (Mobile) previously offered: * CrimeCraft (PC) * FreeStyle Street Basketball (PC) * Eternal Destiny (PC) * Maestia: Rise of Keledus (PC) * We Build Story (Mobile) * Tower of Ascension (Mobile) * Ragnarok Violet (Mobile) * Ragnarok: Ash Vacuum (Mobile) * Monster Coin Racer (Mobile) L5 Games In 2007, Gravity founded a new game developer, L5 Games. Its employees consisted of those formerly employed by Blizzard Entertainment. This subsidiary of , rather than GRAVITY Co., Ltd., was formed to develop games for the North American market.Gravity Announces New U.S. Game Development Studio 2008 January 5 L5 Games went into liquidation in 2008 August. WarpPortal In 2010, launched the WarpPortal account platform, which allows players to manage and pay for different game accounts under one umbrella account. In doing so, rebranded itself as WarpPortal, although some veteran players continue to refer to the company as . Each WarpPortal account can be linked to an unlimited amount of old game accounts but only 3 new (made after 2010) game accounts per game. Once a game account is linked to a WarpPortal account, it will share the same email as the WarpPortal account. New players now must make a WarpPortal account in order to create a game account for any game published by . In addition, old game accounts that have yet to be linked to a WarpPortal account cannot take advantage of services until linked. Previously, payments were made directly from a payment option (e.g. credit card, gamecards, etc.) to each game, but with the new WarpPortal platform, payments are converted into WarpPortal Energy (WPE) and then distributed to whichever game account the user wishes to use it on. Gateway In addition to the new WarpPortal account platform, launched the beta of its first (and perhaps last) self-developed software: Gateway.Gravity Opens Warp Portal Community Site 2010 Jul. 22 Gateway was meant to be a convenient means for players to launch games hosted by and connect with fellow WarpPortal players via text and voice chatrooms in addition to being able to remotely buy WPE among other WarpPortal transactions. Gateway was discontinued after about a year due to overwhelming unfavorable responses to the client (and possibly due to lack of development manpower to maintain it). WarpPortalGateway.png|Gateway's home screen. WarpPortalGateway2.png|Gateway's settings interface and remote panel. Media Ragnarok 2 Pet Adventure Ragnarok 2 Advent of Valkyrie Trailer Ragnarok Clicker! DORAM arrives in Ragnarok Online! Ragnarok RE START Trailer References External Links * [http://www.playragnarok.com International Ragnarok Online Homepage] * [http://www.playragnarok2.com/ International Ragnarok Online 2 Homepage] * [http://www.warpportal.com/mobile/valkyrie/event.aspx Mobile Ragnarok Online: Valkyrie Uprising Homepage] * [http://www.warpportal.com/mobile/ashvacuum/index.html Mobile Ragnarok: Ash Vacuum Homepage] * [http://www.ragnarokclicker.com/ Ragnarok Clicker Homepage] * [http://playroweb.com/ Ragnarok Journey Homepage] * Official GodMode Store (dead link) * Official RedBubble Store * Official Tumblr Category:Corporations and Private Companies